


64 Tiles

by jskye429



Category: The 100 (TV), the 1oo
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, clexa soulmates, fix it universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jskye429/pseuds/jskye429
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets to fucking live. Clarke and Lexa are soulmates. Happy endings exist. This is basically a rewrite of the entire series. I will try to take a lot of the potential of the show and use it, Anya gets to have a dynamic with Lexa, Costia has backstory, Wells will get more of a presence. Raven catches a break now and again. Bellamy doesn't completely submit to the man-pain. Pike doesn't ruin everything out of ignorance. Logic might actually exist in terms of science, and I will try to fix super intense plot holes. I will try my best to give everything closure, and give these characters what they deserve. This is not vengeance, this is justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King and the Queen

There are 29 days until her eighteenth birthday. 29 days until Clarke gets floated, and she joins her father, in the expansive infinite of space. She draws on the metal floor what she imagines the ground might look like. She shades a patch of what she hopes could be the view of the sky from the earth, hopes that a view like this still exists from a break in the tree cover. She pauses and wishes she could have lived long enough to smell the trees and feel the wind on her face. 

At least the future generations will see the ground, potentially. It will take about four more or so her people say. Clarke stops the thought before it starts that her grandchildren will never have the chance. She dies in 29 days; her legacy will both begin and end with death. She briefly glances out of her small window to view the earth before the door knocks opens and guards burst into her cell. 

“Prisoner 319! Stand and face the wall.”

“No wait, I don’t turn eighteen for another month.”

“Watch!” 

The guards have downgraded to simply yelling nouns. 

“No. It was my fathers.” 

Clarke evaluates the room and her situation, looking for a way out. She pulls, shoves, and grabs a shock baton. She will not come easy. Upon bursting into the hallway she sees chaos on all levels of the Sky Box. 

In a flurry of confusion and desperation her mother explains that she will be going to the ground, Clarke will not die today. Well at least not at this moment. The last thing burned into her memory is a sharp pain just below her right shoulder blade and falling into her mother’s arms. 

“I love you so much. Earth Clarke, you get to go to Earth.”  
As the world melts to black as Clarke is forced into relaxation, she feels her head carefully held in her mothers lap. 

Clarke stirs and she is briefly reminded of the groggy, fatigued feeling of a hangover, a feeling she hasn’t felt in years. When everything comes into focus she decides that a drink would actually be wonderful right now. She’s strapped or belted rather to a small seat and she is far from alone. 100 people, she remembers her mother’s words, 

“Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first, just like your father. But be careful, I can’t lose you too.” 

She remembers the feeling of her mothers’ hands on her cheek, her first physical touch in more than a year. 

She looks around as her awareness and processing return to their normal level, well normal for Clarke with meaning overdrive. She was a nauseating mix of angry and relieved to see wells strapped in next to her. The realization that they are rapidly plunging towards a ground with potentially deadly levels of radiation dawned on Clarke. She could feel the adrenaline burn through her veins before the 100 hit the ground. 

Lexa stood on her balcony looking out at the stars, and the structure that held the people of the sky. It appeared as a large star without the use of a telescope. She loved looking up at vastness of universe above. Lexa had heard legends, about a time when there were books upon books about the stories within the stars. Costia had found a star map for her once, its pages yellow and falling about. Lexa had not laid eyes upon it in years. She sighed out onto the nations that were hers to protect, to serve, to command. 

The loneliness was always louder when Lexa was just Lexa in her haunting imperial space of a room, no war paint on her face, no armor on her shoulders and chest. She longed for gentle contact. The type that didn’t leave bruises or scars, the type that didn’t sting or burn or bristle, she longed for a more complete form of peace for her body. She fought for a more complete form of piece for her people. Lexa clasped her rough calloused hands together and tried to remember when the sound was smooth. She couldn’t.  
Enough weakness for one night had passed, Lexa decided to pad over to her lavish imperial bed. She moved her undeserving body into the soft sheets and furs, and fell asleep after allowing herself to submit to the calming sensation.


	2. Strigona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this one was going to be longer but it's not, this is just setting up more of Lexa's life. This is her morning before the drop ship falls to the ground.

Lexa wakes with a cold sweat sitting up in her bed frantically looking around the dimly lit room. The last lit candle gets caught in a light gust of wind and burnt out. She takes few breaths to steady her chest as she glances down at her slightly quivering hands. They are clean and clammy, but not coated in Costia’s blood. After a quick single shake of her head Lexa shifts the blankets off of her tired and aching form. 

She often found herself craving the ache of muscle exertion, to avoid the physical manifestations of weakness. Hodnes laik kwelnes. Hodnes laik kwelnes. The chill of the early morning lightly danced over her skin and Lexa shivers Goosebumps spreading down her shoulders and back before she reaches her wardrobe.  
She opens the large wooden doors of the dramatic piece of dark wooden furniture. The metal, looping-flowering design glistening in the early light of the morning. 

Today would be a light leather armor day; her jacket and shoulder guard would be worn later during meetings. Just for a moment Lexa could be a warrior going to train for an impending battle. She sighs before heading in the direction of the bathroom. 

Taking a wet cloth she wipes down her body and face before cleaning her mouth. After deciding she was clean enough to dress, which for Lexa was positively regal, she finished dressing. She puts on a soft slightly worn pair of leather gauntlets, holsters a few daggers, and leaves her dressing chambers. 

Upon exiting she nearly runs into her handmaidens. Figures, the moment that Lexa wakes they are notified to present. Iva the eldest of the group speaks,

“Heda oso sisfou yu ste ogud?”

“Sha Iva, mochof.”

Iva smiles and Lexa allows her face to reciprocate. She sits down on her couch and picks up a book. She loves to read but the pictures in this one are what captivate her the most. Before Lexa can get too lost in her thoughts, Iva speaks up again, 

“Granplei?”

“Sha, Granplei.”

Iva speaks again, 

“Aden nau ste granplei.”

“Nodataim ai op.”

Lexa did not let the smile bloom fully across her face, though it was apparent in her eyes and by the slight unconscious twitch of her lips. Aden is her favorite natblida, and he is often up to train even before Lexa herself. He was a serious and eager child, who seemed to be older every day. He made Lexa very proud, though she was careful to never praise him too strongly. 

The handmaidens finished Lexa’s intricate braid to keep her hair off her face. Lexa quickly decides to ride instead of walk to the training grounds. 

“Ai gaf ain gapa in.”

“Sha, Heda,”

“Mochof, ogeda kom otaim.” 

Lexa heads to the lift quickly, she is anxious to get out of her head and into her body. Just outside of the tower she finds her horse waiting for her tacked and ready. She noticed someone must have given her some sweet bread to eat as well as her usual canteen of water. Costia’s mother must be back in Polis today. Lexa sucks in a breath, swallows and mounts her horse. 

She rides quickly and then arrives at the training grounds for herself and the nightbloods. The area used to be separated but after her ascension Lexa had decided to integrate. She wanted more direct interaction with the little ones. She remembered what it was like to be lonely with the weight responsibility. The nightblidas helped Lexa to keep part of her humanity. They little warriors are tough and fierce, but they still laugh and smile. Lexa treasures every toothy grin. 

After she attaches her horse to the fence and allows him to drink she enters the training grounds. The hallways like entrance was lined with weapons of all types, through primarily the training weapons were wood. She picks up her favorite quarterstaff before entering the small amphitheater type arena. She found her favorite section to use already occupied by a small of head of blond. 

“Good Morning Aden.” 

Aden remains steady but his striking arm flinches, he almost hides his surprise. He relaxes his posture slightly before turning towards his mentor. 

“Heda Lexa”  
Lexa bows her head just slightly, her face stern and serene. A smile just touches her eyes. 

“It appears I can still surprise you strigona.”

“Do you have much time to train today?”

“I have enough, we are at war, and must always be ready.”

“Sha, Lexa”

“Ogud op!”

As Lexa shifts her weight between her feet, she spins her staff. Aden’s stance mirrors hers and both of their faces harden. Aden strikes first, and the crack of wood against wood echos in the quiet air of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations- ps if I messed these up let me know 
> 
> Heda oso sisfou yu ste ogud?- Commander can we help you get ready?  
> Sha Iva, mochof- Yes Iva, thank you
> 
> granplei- training
> 
> Aden nau ste granplei- aden is there now
> 
> Nodataim ai op- Again, I see
> 
> Ai gaf ain gapa in- I need my horse
> 
> As always thank you all.


	3. Corona Aurum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a delayed update! But I am back and really excited to keep writing this so hopefully the next update happens a little faster. Lexa and Clarke are both stressed little beans. I'm still working on setting things up and world building polis and the grounder culture but this is a good start. I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the natblidas. Thank you dyoptics for being my beta.

Chapter 3: Corona Aurum 

 

On the ride back to the heart of Polis Lexa rides and thinks about how this next ambassador meeting may go. Enoch has been getting more and more brash with his complaints as each day passes. She wants to act and he does have a few valid points but for the first time in her life she doesn’t see a clear path ahead. The Maunon seem to be impenetrable; they fight with weapons that Lexa doesn’t understand. She wants to act in order to keep the clans and ambassadors from spreading rumors amongst themselves about weakness. Though, if she acts she will sacrifice too many of her warriors. A headache begins to burn from behind her eyes in that sick sort of achy way that has become common. Lexa sighs as she rides her horse through the quieter city gates. She nods at each set of guards standing sentinel at the doorways until her feet enter her room. She never was never unaware of her surroundings but decisions weigh heavy on her mind. 

Lexa redresses quickly in her jacket and shoulder guard. She always has to be as large and intimidating as possible. She opens the doors of her chambers and walks down the hall into the throne room. The two guards open the doors for her and the noise prompts Titus to announce her presence. He speaks in a deep tone that echoes throughout the chamber,

“Gyon op yo Heda.”

Lexa struts towards her throne and nods once signaling that the ambassadors may sit. Lexa sits and looks to the ambassador from the Boat Clan, who sits up like she has something to say. He always has something to say lately, 

“Speak your mind Enoch.” 

 

“There are more reapers terrorizing the clans, the mountain men have been more aggressive for many moons, and still- we have not enacted vengeance.”

 

There is that attitude again, the quietly mocking tone that lingers on his sniggering face. Lexa visibly stiffens in response. She reaches around the fabric of her jacket to the dagger strapped to her thigh, takes it out and begins to play with it between her hands and on the armrests of her throne. After a moment of tense silence and several carefully muted swallows by the ambassadors Heda speaks,

“You dare to question my decisions yet again? ”

“No, Heda, I would never….”

Thwack!

 

The dagger, now stuck in the wall beyond Enoch, vibrates slightly. He holds his arm as blood slowly oozes through his fingers. 

The ambassadors, who seemed to enjoy Enoch’s comments earlier, now sit deadly still. The meeting digresses to civil disputes, and the safest supply routes to take in light of recent attacks by the raiders in Azgeda. 

~ ~

Clarke tenses briefly as the dropship hits the ground. The ground, they are now on the ground. A scrawny guy with goggles breaks the silence, 

“ Hey, no machine hum.” 

Another voice sitting next to him, 

“First time ever…”

The flutter of excited ramblings and seatbelts unbuckling color the air. People begin shouting about the main entrance being on the first level. Clarke runs over to the two boys who weren’t strapped in upon landing. They’re dead. She makes brief eye contact with ‘space-walker’, and shakes her head. She quickly gets up and climbs down the latter with the rest of the crew. 

A guy who looks to about in his early twenties in a guard’s uniform, and slicked back hair is trying to open the main door. Clarke pushes her way through the groups gathering in excitement, 

“Wait. Stop the air could be toxic.”

“If the air’s toxic we’re all dead anyway.”

A girl from behind the crowd comes forward, 

“Bellamy.”

Octavia and Bellamy take a moment to hug each other. Clarke stands in confusion taking in the scene. Mutterings about Octavia litter the air. Octavia looks about ready to challenge anyone with a bad thing to say against her.  
Bellamy holds her back and proposes a solution. 

“Why don’t we give them something else to remember you by, like being the first person on the ground in 100 years.”

The outer door opens and Octavia slowly steps down the metal ramp. She takes a little jump onto the ground. 

“We’re back bitches!” 

The 100 are on the ground. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Back in the throne room, a messenger scurries across the threshold and delivers the message to Titus. Titus speaks softly in Heda’s ear, 

“Something from the sky landed in Trikru lands today, made of metal. It is as we suspected. The legends are true.”

Lexa looks towards Titus and softly says a single word. 

“Skaikru.” 

Lexa holds up her hand and the ambassadors immediately quiet. A pair in the back exchange a look of mild annoyance but Lexa ignores them. No one else will dare to challenge her authority, at least not today. Lexa stands up proudly, and looks directly at the two for a moment before speaking, 

“Osir ste odon, ai souda ban op. Osir na hit choda op nodataim nes dison.” 

Lexa goes to balcony behind the throne and waits for the ambassadors to clear out. She looks out at her city, her people, all the lives she is responsible for, the continuous threats. There is now a new one, a new enemy, skaikru are known only as a legend, a tale people tell as they look up toward the sky. Lexa has now idea how to protect her people from a new threat while continuing to defend from the mountain men. She takes a deep breath as Titus stands beside her as counsel. 

“Heda. We must act quickly, this new enemy, we know nothing of them.” 

“Send a team of riders to Anya. I don’t want to leave Polis unless we must. Peace must be maintained between the clans if we are to win this war.”

“And what of the mountain?”

“Send riders to Anya, Titus.”

Titus swallows and nods. 

“Sha, Heda.” 

Titus leaves and Lexa rests her forearms on the railing of the balcony. She rubs her forehead as she plans out her next few moves. 

~ ~ ~  
Everyone is running around and smiling and Clarke is looking at the map. She knows they need to find food and water, and every moment they waste is one they cannot lose. She finds a pencil in her pocket and starts trying to figure out where they were dropped. They need to get to mount weather. Wells walks over. 

“What do you want Wells?”

“I just want to help Clarke.”

“Well they dropped us in the wrong damn spot so unless you can fix that I don’t need your help.”

“Well I can’t fix that but I do have a compass.”

Wells pull out a slightly banged up compass from his pocket.

“I thought it might be useful in a place without artificial gravity.” 

“Fine, pass me that compass.” 

Clarke rest her forearms on the ramp of the dropship and starts figuring out where they landed and which direction mount weather is. She pinches the bridge of her nose as a headache starts to build. 

 

Heavy lies the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyon op yo Heda- Rise for your commander  
> Osir ste odon, ai souda ban op. Osir na hit choda op nodataim nes dison. -we are done I must go. We will meet again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for what to do with Wells? He lives and I want him to have a good story as an individual. Thanks for reading!


End file.
